danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Gokarna, Karnataka
ויקיפדיה אנגלית '' 'Gokarna' '' (Kannada- ಗೋಕರ್ಣ) היא עיר מקדש קטנה על החוף המערבי של הודו ב קומטה Taluk של אוטרה קנאדה מחוז של מדינת המקדש הראשי ואת אלוהים הוא שיווה, אשר ידוע גם בשם Mahabaleshwara. מקדש זה מאחסן את הדימוי המקורי של לורד שיווה "לינגה" (Atmalinga). ישנם מקדשים רבים אחרים בכל רחבי העיר הזאת קטנה. [אנקולה ו קומטה בכביש המהיר הלאומי 17 הם הערים המרכזיות ליד Gokarna ו [Bhatkkal ו Karwar, Karnataka [Karwar הן הערים הגדולות ליד Gokarna שבו כמעט כל הרכבות מפסיק. גוקארנה ידוע כאחד משבעת מרכזי העלייה לרגל הינדים חשובים. זה על מה שהיה פעם חוף unspoiled ליד שפך הנהר Aghanashini. לאחרונה, עקב זרם התיירים, השתנתה אופי העיר; זה כבר לא רק מרכז עלייה לרגל, אם כי מספר רב של חסידים לבקר להציע תפילות ופולחן לורד שיווה. בשל טבעו הנינוח, הבלתי מורשה והכפרי, רבים מהתיירים המערביים הצעירים החלו לבקר את גוקרנה לפני כעשור. החופים סביב Gokarna היו בקושי בשימוש על ידי המקומיים עד אלה בעיקר תיירים מערביים החלו לבוא. מקור השם גוקארנה פירושו "אוזן הפרה". הוא האמין כי לורד Shiva] יצא מאוזן של פרה (Prithvi], אמא אדמה) כאן. זה על מפגש בצורת האוזן של שני נהרות Gangavali ו Aghanashini. Gokarna מוזכר Shrimad Purana] כמו להיות הבית של האחים Gokarna ו Dhundhakari. כדי ברהמה אשר מתוך יהירות הנובעת מכוחו כדי ליצור את היקום, ישב העונש כדי לגאול את עצמו מקללת שיווה, הופיע לורד שיווה מולו מתוך אוזניים של פרה. אז המקום היה ידוע בשם gokarna או האוזן של הפרה. המיתולוגיה ההינדית אומרת כי כאשר לורד Parashurama, אווטאר השישי של לורד Vishnu ברא קראלה, זה היה מ Gokarna כדי Kanyakumari. לפי האגדה, Ravana ניתנה "Atmalinga" על ידי לורד שיווה והורה כי יישאר לצמיתות היכן הוא ממוקם לראשונה על הקרקע. אבל לורד בא בצורה של ילד ושתל אותו Gokarna בעוד Ravana היה ביצוע טקסים. לאחר שהניח את ראבאנה לא יכול היה להסיר אותו מהקרקע, אבל הוא הסיר כמה פיסות של [Linga וזרק אותם לכיוונים שונים. מקרא ההיסטוריה המוקדמת ביותר של העיר היא Tretayuga]], Ravana]] (שד / Asura מלך לנקה) מגיע Kailasa וביצע קפדנית כפרה לקבל את "Atma Linga" מ לורד שיווה, כמו אמא של Ravana הביע נלהב הרצון לפולחן atmalinga של לורד שיווה. title = Gokarna Mahabaleshwara מקדש, Gokarna ביץ ', Gokarna Siddi Kshetra, Gokarna לורד Shiva של Atmalinga, Gokarna נסיעות יעד | אתר אינטרנט www.karnatakavision.com תאריך גישה אחרי שיגרה ארוכה, שיווה נתן את האטאמה לרבנה כבור, ומורה לרבנה לשאת אותה הביתה בהליכה, כי אסור לו למקם אותה על כדור הארץ אפילו לזמן קצר נכשל בו linga היה מקבל מוטבע לנצח במקום שבו הוא שבר את פקודותיו. לורד מהא Vishnu נודע כי Ravana תהפוך כל עוצמה על ידי סגידה "Atma Linga" ואת איום לעולם ואת ההבנה של Ravana שאף אחד לא יכול להביס אותו, פעם הוא רכש את כוחו של שיווה. מהא וישנו תכנן תוכנית להתקין את הלינגה איפשהו, והוא חשב שהלורד גנאפאטי לבדו מסוגל לעשות את זה, הוא יחד עם כל האלים מרוצה Ganapati לבצע את התוכנית. לורד Ganapati מקבל ומגיע Gokarna כילד ברהמין. כמו ראבאנה היה מתקרב Gokarna, Maha Vishnu מי ידע היטב כי Ravana היה דייקן בביצוע טקסי שלו (. * [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Beaches_of_Gokarna תמונות ויקישיתוף =מהויקיפדיה האנגלית= Gokarna (Kannada- ಗೋಕರ್ಣ) is a small temple town on the western coast of India in d Kumta on National Highway 17 are the main towns near Gokarna and Bhatkal and Karwar are the main cities near Gokarna where almost all trains stops Gokarna is known as one of the seven important Hindu pilgrimage centers. It is on what was once an unspoiled beach near the estuary of the river Aghanashini. Recently, due to the influx of tourists, the character of the town has changed; it is no longer just a centre of pilgrimage, though large numbers of devotees visit to offer prayers and worship to Lord Shiva. Due to its laid-back, unspoiled and rustic nature many younger western tourists started visiting Gokarna about a decade ago. The beaches around Gokarna were hardly used by the locals until these mainly western tourists started coming. Enterprising locals started stores and restaurants, and now the resorts also cater to wealthier tourists. Etymology Gokarna means cow's ear. It is believed that Lord Shiva emerged from the ear of a cow (Prithvi, the Mother Earth) here. It is at the ear-shaped confluence of two rivers Gangavali and Aghanashini. Gokarna is mentioned in the Shrimad Bhagavata Purana as being the home of the brothers Gokarna and Dhundhakari. In order that Brahma who out of arrogance arising out of his power to create the universe, sat penancing to redeem himself from curse of Shiva, Lord Shiva appeared in front of him from the ears of a cow. So the place came to be known as gokarna or ear of the cow. Hindu mythology says that when Lord Parashurama, the sixth avatar of Lord Vishnu created Kerala, it was from Gokarna to Kanyakumari. As per legend, Ravana was given Atmalinga by Lord Shiva and instructed that it would stay permanently where it is first placed on the land. But Lord Ganesha came in the form of a boy and planted it in Gokarna while Ravana was performing rituals. Once placed Ravana could not remove it from ground, but he removed some pieces of the Linga and threw them in different directions. Legend The earliest history of the city is in Tretayuga, Ravana (Demon/Asura King of Lanka) reaches Kailasa and performed rigorous penance to get the "Atma Linga" from Lord Shiva, as Ravana's mother expressed a keen desire to worship the atmalinga of Lord Shiva. After a long penance, Shiva gave the Atma linga to Ravana as a boon and instructs Ravana to carry it home by walk, that he should never place it on the earth even for a short while failing which the linga would get eternally embedded at the place where he broke his commands. Lord Maha Vishnu learned that Ravana will become all powerful by worshipping the 'Atma Linga' and menace to the world and Ravana's conviction that nobody could defeat him, once he acquired the very power of Shiva. Maha vishnu devised a plan to install the linga somewhere and as he thought that Lord Ganapati was alone capable of doing it, he along with all the gods pleased Ganapati to execute the plan. Lord Ganapati accepts and reaches Gokarna as a Brahmin boy. As Ravana was nearing Gokarna, Maha Vishnu who had known well that Ravana was punctual in performing his periodical rites (Sandyavandhana), hides sun with his Sudarshana Chakra (Wheel). Thinking that it was time to perform the evening rites, Ravana finds a Brahmin boy and asked him to hold the Atmalinga in his hand till he came back after finishing the rites. Ganapati agreed to hold the linga on one condition that he would do so till he would be able to bear the weight of linga and that thereafter he would call Ravana three times and if failed to come to him by then he would place the linga on the earth. Ganapati calls Ravana three times when he was performing his rites and places the linga on the earth and he vanished. The Atmalinga at once got firmly entrenched in the earth. Ravana learned that he had been tricked by the Gods. The depressed demon king Ravana was deeply agitated and tried to pull up the linga, but the linga did not budge a little. It resulted in his throwing the coverings of the Linga to Dhareshwara, Gunavanteshwara, Murudeshwara and Shejjeshwar temples. Ravana was unable to lift the linga from the ground again and called the shiva linga as Mahabala, one with great strength, and ever since, the linga illustrious as Mahabaleshwara. Shiva learned all these from Vayu Deva, the god of wind, and came on to Earth with Goddess Parvathi devi and his train of Gods, he visited these five places and worshipped the linga which had now taken five forms. He acknowledged that these five places would be his "Pancha Kshetras" (Five Holy Places) A sect of Brahmins fled from the Gomantak to escape forcible conversions by the Portuguese and British and settled in and around Gokarna in the 15th century. It was part of the Sodhe and Vijayanagar kingdoms. When the Konkan region — including Goa — was occupied by the Portuguese, it became part of their rule. A few temples were destroyed by the Portuguese in 1714, rebuilt in the 18th century, and under the supervision of Guru H. H. Shrimad Anandashram Swamiji in 1928. Climate Culture Gokarna is a temple town and a holiday destination. Gokarna is full of coconut, banana and other trees, blue seas and relatively clean sands. It is a laid-back town with two main streets lined with shops and traditional tile-roofed brick houses. The beaches near Gokarna have shacks (huts) for rent. Kannada is the main language spoken here; Konkani and English are spoken, too. , the main temple of the town]] Religious attractions: Gokarna is an important centre of Sanskrit learning and houses Bhandikeri Math and Toggu Math. It is a place where Sanskrit knowledge is passed down from generations in Brahmin families. Many Hindus perform the last rites here. * Mahabaleshwara Temple (Maha: great, bal: strength) is a famous Shiva Temple and it houses the 'Atmalinga'. It was named after Ravana referred to the linga's great strength. It is at the western end of the main street. The 'Atmalinga' is between the Saligrama Peethaa. The idol of Lord Mahabaleshwara is called Nagabharana. It is so named because of the Lord rests under the head of Naga (serpent). The floor of the hall in front has an intricate engraving of a giant tortoise. * Maha Ganapathi Temple built in honour of the boy Ganapathi, who deceived the demon Ravana by keeping Atmalinga on ground before Ravana returns from sandhyavandana. The deity here is two-armed, standing and at least 1500 years old. * Uma Maheshwara Temple * Bhadrakali Temple * Tamra Gauri Temple * Venkataramana Temple * Kotitheertha is a man-made tank that is used for immersion of idols and ritual bathing. It is surrounded by temples. * Shivaratri festival is celebrated with great enthusiasm. The temple has two chariots — named locally as 'Dodda Ratha' (Dodda for big in Kannada) and 'Sanna Ratha' (Sanna for small in Kannada). While Sanna Ratha is out in the open during winter and summer, the Dodda Ratha is brought out and made ready only during Maha Shivaratri. On the last day of the Shivaratri festival the Lord Mahabaleshwara idol is carried in Dodda Ratha in a procession through the town's big Car Street, while priests and pilgrims chant hymns in praise of Shiva. More than 100 people are needed to pull the chariots with thick ropes while priests conduct religious ceremonies inside. During the nine-day festival, the small town of Gokarna is visited by up to 20,000 pilgrims. Community festivals: * Mahashivaratri * Kartika Mahotsava * Suggi Habba is the main cultural festival of halakki vakkaligas Beaches The drive up the winding path that leads to Gokarna is scenic, with the rocky mountains and Western Ghats on one side and the Arabian Sea on the other. Gokarna is known for the beaches. The Gokarna main beach in town and Kudle beach are west facing. Om beach, Half moon Beach, Paradise Beach (also known as Full moon) and Belekan beach are south facing. The Gokarna beach forms the coast of the town and is followed by Main beach in northern direction while the other four beaches lie to the south. Gokarna Main Beach is mainly used by Indian pilgrims. Main Beach is a long open beach, known for surfing. Kudle and Om are around 6 km from Gokarna town along a muddy hill; they are accessible by rickshaw or foot. Half moon and Paradise are beyond Om beach and are accessible only by trekking or boat. Om beach is named so because it is shaped like the auspicious ॐ Om symbol. Om beach is a naturally Om-shaped beach, it attracts local tourists on weekends. It has a few shacks and eateries, and also boat service to other beaches. Location in Om beach]] Gokarna is about 238 km north of Mangalore, 483 km from Bengaluru and about 59 km from Karwar. It is between the Gangavali and Agnashini rivers along the Karwar coast by the Arabian Sea. It is 200 km north from the college towns of Suratkal and Manipal. Gokarna can be reached by buses and maxicabs from Kumta (30 km), Ankola (26 km), Karwar (59 km) and Bhatkal(88 km) on National Highway 17 (NH-17). Karnataka State Road Transport Corporation (KSRTC) runs long-journey buses from cities like Panaji, Bengaluru and Mangalore. Private buses (Vijayanand Roadlines - VRL, Sugama, Sea Bird, etc.) operate night journeys from the capital city of Bengaluru to Gokarna daily. It can be reached by Konkan Railway on the Mumbai to Mangalore route or Goa to Mangalore route. The railway station (called Gokarna Road) is 6 km from the town. The station has a retiring room at a nominal price. Many important trains like Matsyagandha Express, KSR Bengaluru Karwar Express, Poorna Express, Marusagar Express and Mangalore Local and DEMU local are the Daily Local Trains halt here. The nearest airports are Hubli Airporr, Karnataka which has domestic flights only, Goa International Airport at Goa and Mangalore International Airport at Bajpe, Karnataka are the nearest airports to reach at Gokarna. Neighbouring villages are Bankikodla-Hanehalli, Sanikatta, Tadadi, Torke, Madangere, Maskeri, Adigone, Nelaguni and Bijjur. See also * ''Bhookailasa'' (1940 film) * Murudeshwara * Karwar * Mangalore References * Source: Karnataka State Gazetteer 1983 External links * Beautiful Gokarna Images * The Curse of Gokarna: The history, present and uncertain future of an Indian village * Gokarna Spiritual guide * Gokarn Math * Roots of Havyaka Brahmins * Great Guru of Gokarna * Official Website of Gokarna Temple קטגוריה:הודו